


"It reminded me of you"

by virvatulilla



Series: 100 ways to say I love you - my OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Asexual Character, F/F, Fantasy, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you challenge 2. Niroe/Rosinoleinet





	"It reminded me of you"

“Do I have to say it again?” Rosinoleinet sighed. “I’m not interested in  _ anyone _ . It’s not personal. Would you want to say something before I escort you outside?”

Niroe, who was standing in the doorway gave a long sigh. She rummaged through her pockets, searching for something. Rosinoleinet tapped her fingers on the table while Niroe found paper and a pen and started writing something.

“Look, I appreciate the thought, but–” Rosinoleinet was interrupted by Niroe shoving the piece of paper towards her face.  _ I can’t speak _ , it said.  _ I want to be your friend. Not asking for more _ .

Rosinoleinet looked at Niroe, then the paper, then Niroe again. “Oh,” she said, and Niroe shrugged, a lopsided smile on her face. “You can understand what I’m saying?” Rosinoleinet asked, getting a nod from Niroe. “That’s good, but if you want to be friends with me you’ll have to teach me how to communicate better with you.”

Niroe’s eyes lit up with delight and her tail feathers flipped a little as she nodded a couple of times. “Good,” Rosinoleinet said. “Do we start now?”

It took Rosinoleinet a month to start getting used to the sign language. At first Niroe had said she only needed to understand it, but Rosinoleinet felt like it wouldn’t be fair, so she started learning to sign as well.

Learning to sign wasn’t as hard as getting used to Niroe, though. Mostly it was because she was a riade. Before Niroe Rosinoleinet had never seen a riade, and now one was spending a lot of time with her in the room she had been given in Judiau. Somehow Rosinoleinet had thought a riade would have been intimidating or frightening, but Niroe was everything but. The room was small, and with her huge wings and tail Niroe was constantly knocking something over when she got excited or happy. After a while they both decided it was better if they hung out outside.

* * *

 

“Hey! What do you have there?”

Rosinoleinet looked up, and then immediately wished she hadn’t. Three men who had been leaning on a building’s wall next to her were suddenly blocking her way.

“Would you please let me continue my walk,” Rosinoleinet said, barely holding back a disappointed sigh, “and we won’t have to make this a bigger scene.”

The three men laughed. “Wow, you must have a pretty high opinion of yourself,” said the one with a scar on his cheek. “You’re not going anywhere before showing us what you’ve got.”

The other men slapped the one on the back as if congratulating him for saying that. Rosinoleinet frowned. “Look, I didn’t want it to come to this, but–”

“Oh gods, what will she do to us?” said the bearded man in a mocking tone. “Pretty little fiosai lady will  _ heal  _ the wounds she makes in my back!”

The men burst out laughing again, and Rosinoleinet clenched her fists, a sudden dread setting in her chest. The three men had a predatory look in their eyes as they started making her back towards the wall.

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt from a blue sky, something big dropped on the ground between Rosinoleinet and the three men. Flared wings, fanned tail, Niroe was crouching with her head down and it sounded like she was hissing at the men. Nothing more was needed.

Niroe folded her wings as she turned around to talk to Rosinoleinet.  _ They frightened you. _ She looked upset, her feathers were still ruffled.  _ Are you hurt? _

“Not physically,” Rosinoleinet said, slowly unclenching her fists. “I  _ hate _ mud-heads like them. It’s sickening. Reminds me why I should never left Ficomas.”

Niroe hesitated.  _ You… want to go back? _

“I do,” Rosinoleinet sighed, “but not because of you. Ficomas is my home, and I have a duty towards my people. To be honest, you are a reason that’s holding me back.”

They started walking along the street, and for Rosinoleinet’s relief nobody tried to stop them. When they were at the door to Rosinoleinet’s room and Niroe was about to walk away, Rosinoleinet stopped her. “Wait,” she said. “I almost forgot.”

Niroe turned around with a curious look on her face when Rosinoleinet rummaged through her pockets. “It seems like I didn’t manage to squish this after all,” she said to herself, taking out a small fire flower and handing it to Niroe. “It reminded me of you.”

Rosinoleinet couldn’t read the expression on Niroe’s face. She took the bit battered flower and brought it against her chest. She stood there for a while, face turned towards the ground so Rosinoleinet didn’t see her face at all. After a while Niroe raised her head a little.  _ Thank you _ .


End file.
